


Find Me The One I Love

by edenwritez



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OiSuga - Freeform, Oisuga Week, Original Character(s), Prince Oikawa Tooru, Prince Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwritez/pseuds/edenwritez
Summary: They met on poor terms, on a silly little arranged marriage and yet learned they had more in common than either wanted to admit at first. Between their common love of books and knowledge, to both being there and understanding the pains and problems each other have, they get and understand one another on an entirely different level. No one expected that of the two, and yet as they grew into their roles of being married to one another and taking over a whole kingdom together, they learned how to get along and compliment each other. Sugawara and Tooru Oikawa have easily become the most notible and brave rulers in Seijoh history.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OiSuga and hopefully updates will be every day! I work super hard on all of my writing and making sure things run smoothly. Please give feed back, I would love to see your thoughts and ideas on what's gonna happen!

The trees passed by quickly outside the window, light just barely shining through the thing branches in the early morning. The light showed through onto soft and delicate features, a pale face pressed firmly against the window and threatening to fall asleep again on the cool glass. Silver locks reflected the light as hazel eyes fell shut once more. The soft voices of two others in the carriage made him want to fall back asleep, the voices both soft and lulling enough to provide enough comfort to him on the anxious journey. 

It was a three days journey to Seijoh’s outer border with breaks included and it left the group waking up early each morning and going to proper sleep very late into the evening. Suga knew they were drawing in close to the neighboring kingdom, but all he could think about was sleep. He was tired and he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to go and meet his future husband, he wanted to be free from the marriage he was forced into. 

Suga felt that he should be more than capable of offering his own opinion in this arranged marriage. Despite most kingdoms and it being normal to hold betrothals didn’t mean Suga tolerated them anymore. He wanted to be able to marry the one he loved, not someone he was being forced to. And definitely not someone as snobby as the prince of Seijoh. He always seemed too arrogant for Suga’s taste whenever he heard about him from others. It didn’t sound like the kind of person Suga would want to marry, and yet here he was getting ready to be practically sold off to the prince with no word against it. He was told to just sit down and look pretty, to obey his soon to be husband and do their kingdom a favor. 

Karasuno was a small kingdom that was just barely starting to grow from the effects of a war with Nekoma. Nekoma was strong and took Karasuno down quickly and effectively, like the baby crows they were, the smaller kingdom was just barely growing up from the ashes that was left behind. It was a hard time for the small kingdom and growing up from this large blow in their history, some sacrifices needed to be made to ensure their safety. Suga just happened to be the one chosen as that sacrifice. 

It was regrettable though, the silverette had debated leaving and running away numerous times, but as the day they left for Seijoh came nearer he quickly abandoned that idea. He had a duty to owe his kingdom to save them from the ruins they were in then. He didn’t want to just abandon his kingdom, or his duty. Especially when the hands of the betrothal would most likely be left to his younger brother Yamaguchi as he too had more feminine appearances and could appeal to the princes of rivaling kingdoms. Suga couldn’t leave the young prince with a toll like that above his head. 

As much as the prince didn’t want to marry the snobbish Seijoh and soon to be king, he was willing to do it for the sake of his kingdom and for the sake of his younger brother. He would suck it up and suffer through a long marriage with little hope of actually finding someone he loved. He needed to do what was best for the kingdom, regardless of his absolute dislike of passing underneath the border into Seijoh and getting closer and closer to his soon to be beloved. 

It truly was going to be a long day and Suga wasn’t going to get anymore sleep. He sat up with a tired yawn and looked away from the window as buildings began to be seen more clearly. He didn’t want to look at the new kingdom, he wasn’t ready to see what he was being forced to see soon everyday. He just wasn’t ready for marriage at all, and not to someone he would be just meeting. 

The silverette had just begun to calm down from celebrating his 19th birthday, he was still so young and unprepared for the actual thought of marriage. He didn’t want to marry young unless he knew it was someone he loved, but now he was forced to do the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. It was a lot for him to take in and manage, hands shaking and coming to terms with soon meeting his fiance for the first time. Suga hated that this was how betrothals went, he would have preferred to at least have a few sit down talks with Seijoh’s prince before being forced into the marriage talk. 

It was the knowing sense of anxiety running deep through the pits of his stomach and giving the Karsuno’s eldest prince a shiver down his spine. They were coming so close to his new home, it was unsettling. Buildings became more closely spread together and the dirt road quickly turned to cobbled roads that the horses hooves clacked against with each step. The sun only showed through the windows of the neat little carriage whenever there was a big enough break between buildings. 

Suga had risked taking a small glance out the window and sucked in a breath, there were people lining either side of the shabby little road trying to get a look at their prince’s new suitor, but Suga quickly hid behind the curtain again to avoid it. There were so many people around and they were all there because of his arrival. It was unnerving to say the least, it made Suga’s heart race and his palms sweat as he tried to keep his nerves down. So many people were there under the hope that this meeting would go well and that they could get a look at the beauty of Karasuno. 

For the hope of getting a look at the grey dove that was amongst all of Karsuno’s crows. With pale skin and more feminine features, Suga really was a beauty. His silver hair framed his face and made the green flecks in deep brown eyes stand out in contrast to the soft pale hue of his lips. Every time he smiled his cheeks dimpled ever so slightly, the small beauty mark under his eye moving with every little movement of his face. It all flowed so perfectly that in some instances he could easily turn a straight man gay. It wouldn’t take all that much with his delicate, feminine features. His hands were small, soft to the touch. His arms were thin, but they still held muscle to them. He was built, but so tiny in stature compared to most around him and he just accepted that he was small. 

The way he moved could even resemble a more feminine presence. Growing up around his mother more, Suga took after her movement traits from watching her for so long. The way he would wave, smile, tilt his head, grab things, and even bow was all more slow and elegant. Despite easily bowing like any other young prince or commanding officer, it still had the grace of elegance to it that men just didn’t have regularly. It was a practice most strived for, but most men suited the more dominating effects. They were more muscled and toned and overall gave off a scarier presence. Suga was different though, he was the exact opposite. He wasn’t threatening and he wasn’t scary. He was just there, sitting with a pretty face, listening, and obeying. 

None of that would end though, Suga was certain that his fiance would much prefer him to continue being feminine and to sit quietly and obey. The silverette wouldn’t enjoy sitting down and doing absolutely nothing, but in order to protect and keep his kingdom safe then it was what he must do. It wasn’t like he was going to get a say in what he wanted to do, he was just stuck with whatever choices were made for him. It couldn’t be all that bad, but it still made his heart race. 

As the carriage pulled to a stop, Suga risked looking out of the curtains again and let out a relieved breath when the crowds of people were gone and it seemed that they were in the courtyard. At least that’s where it looked like they were, he wasn’t really sure. This was all a new place to him and trying to figure it out without having someone there to tell him and to reassure him was a bit of a new task. It wasn’t like he wasn’t smart, he was extremely smart, but some things just baffled him and left him confused and lost. 

Lost in his thoughts, he blinked as the door opened and he could catch sight of the tanned skin of Daichi, Suga’s personal knight. Well, personal until the wedding and then Daichi will return to Karasuno to help with the rebuilding of their armies. He watched as both his father and his royal adviser got out before Suga stepped out himself, covering his eye from the bright light that quickly covered them.  
He tried to adjust quickly, glancing over the faces around him and relaxing. He wasn’t alone yet, he was soon to be alone with no one he knew, but that wasn’t yet. Suga was taking a deep breath when he saw the soft smile from Daichi, quickly remembering that he wasn’t alone and that for the time being he would be safe. He didn’t need to hold any fear, and yet he was still anxious for the meeting to come. He was now in the home territory of both his enemy and fiance. It was stressful, but a calm voice brought him out of his worried thoughts. A voice that he in no way recognized. 

“Welcome, Karasuno! I trust that your journey was a safe one,” this voice was jolly, very upbeat and excited. 

Suga had turned around to face the voice and with a gentle smile, leaned down to bow just as everyone else was. There was no mistaking it, this man was the king and the one that all of Suga’s respect needed to go to first. To his right there were two slightly shorter boys both similar in appearance to the king and Suga could only guess that one of them was his fiance. 

He didn’t know what to do, following the lead of others around him and standing back to his full height as his own father burst out into merry laughter. “Ichigo, how nice to see you again. I trust you’re taking care.” 

It was usual for kings to act in comfort around each other, yet both were still tense. With this last war Karasuno was desperate for a peace treaty with someone to hopefully try and fix the mess that was already happening. Though Seijoh and Karasuno go way back, the peace treaty really was a surprise to no one. They were bound to have a betrothal and unite both kingdoms together eventually. It really had just been a matter of when it would happen. 

Seijoh’s king stepped down the rest of the steps and walked to Hideo, smiling and grasping his hand. “Well of course, have to see that prince of yours. No one marries my son until they’re approved by me. Now, which one of these fine young men are-” Ichigo’s voice caught in his throat as he laid his eyes on Suga who quickly gave another bow at the king's attention being placed on him. 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, your majesty.” Suga’s voice was laced with a honey sweet tone, and yet the rest of his body language to show you otherwise. He was not as soft and innocent as he was anxious and nervous on the inside, his voice wanting to waver, but he refused to let it as he spoke. He was the prince of Karasuno and he would be strong, a simple marriage wasn’t going to break his spirits. 

“Oh aren’t you a pretty little thing, hm? You’ll make such a good husband for Tooru.” Ichigo laughed quietly and glanced at one of the two boys that were now behind him, more shy and not wanting to step forward and speak up. When he finally turned back around, he smiled again and took Suga’s hand. “I’m sorry, where are my manners? You’re going to fit in just fine. What’s ours is yours now.” 

“T- thank you, sir, but there really is no need-” 

“Oh pish posh, just call me Ichigo. You’re going to be family soon, you might as well try and fit in, Koushi.” 

Suga wanted to respond before another voice piped in and his thoughts were promptly shushed. Suga glanced at Daichi who was trying to hold in a laugh and rolled his eyes, almost offended that his closest friend was laughing at his predicament. He didn’t want to be laughed at, but he couldn’t say anything about it without worry of upsetting someone. 

“Shouldn’t we let them inside? They’ve been travelling for a few days now, they must be tired. We have rooms set up and each of them can get their rest and relax before dinner.” The smallest of the three that had left the tidy castle spoke up. Suga’s eyes trailed over his face and he found him to be kind of cute in an innocent sort of way. He seemed very polite, a little too polite to be the one he was marrying from all of the rumors he had heard over time. 

“Ahh, yes, good idea, Nagisa. Thank you, why don’t you lead Hideo and his adviser to their chambers?” Seijoh’s jolly king was enjoying his time as he watched his son lead the two off before turning to Oikawa, a smile dropping with a look of distaste. “And you may lead Suga and his guard to their chamber for the evening.” 

That was when Suga found out why he dropped the smile, the look that crossed the remaining brunette's face was one of dissatisfaction. He didn’t want to go and take him anywhere, and yet he was now being forced too. It was a pointed look that Ichigo had given him that made a forced smile cross his lips and he nodded, “Of course, right this way you two.” 

Suga looked at Daichi and took a deep breath, trying to keep up a smile despite his nerves. He really had no idea how this was going anymore with Oikawa’s quick dislike of him already. He was hoping it was just from being forced into a marriage as well and not because Suga had already gone and done something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa finally talk to each other and it doesn't go very well. While Daichi may be there to protect the young Karasuno prince, he is very quickly warned to back off and not to defend his dear friend. The first words either prince had ever spoken to their future lover and it seemed like they would never get along in the future. It left Suga up trying to figure out what to do, but could he manage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woohoo! Im going to try updating every morning, but I do have school so some may be posted earlier in the morning and some may be posted later at night. Im still trying to get a good posting schedule up.

The walk was silent, Daichi trailed behind Suga and Oikawa and kept a worried look on his face. The tension from the start of this and trying to make sure that his prince would stay safe. It didn’t matter if they were in a kingdom where Suga was supposedly safe and that his loyalty would be to Oikawa just as much as his own prince, he still would defend Suga before anyone else. He would do it as a friend rather than as a royal guard because he cared about Suga in a way that others at Karasuno had not. 

Suga was stressed, tense in the shoulders and trying to act as though nothing was wrong. He knew his suitor was both snobby and a stuck up prince, but it seemed he was both arrogant and a strict ruler despite only being a prince. Suga’s eyes would flicker up to try and catch a glimpse of dark brown hair, but would only be met with a glare. A harsh glare from deep and reflecting brown eyes that made him want to flinch. He hadn’t even done anything yet to possibly be wrong. It made a feeling grow in his chest that wasn’t fear or anger, more of hurt and disdain. He would rather be given a chance to actually prove himself rather than to be cast aside so quickly. It wasn’t just Oikawa that this marriage was messing up, many others had to deal with the consequences of it, including both of their kingdoms. 

Seijoh’s prince had stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked. He didn’t care to show the silverette where things were in the castle and with every curious look he caught from the corner of his eye he met with a harsher glare. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of walking with his fiance, he would have much preferred just seeing him once and then at the wedding and hopefully never again after that. 

Oikawa didn’t want to go through with the marriage at all, but in all reality he needed to. His fathers health was depleting as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Oikawa needed to marry quickly, so that he could have the throne. Even though he couldn’t bear children in marrying Suga, his brother was still a fine choice for letting the Seijoh blood run strong. The tall brunette didn’t want to marry himself off yet, but in a dire time like this to make sure Seijoh had a proper heir he needed to marry before his fathers death. 

That didn’t make the male any less upset though, his emotions still running deep. He was upset that he wasn’t given a chance to try and find someone he wanted to marry. He wanted to be with someone he loved and not some quiet prince from a dying kingdom. He wanted to be the strong one with a strong lover and someone who could be just as brave in a war as he could. It was pathetic in his mind how he had to marry someone as simple and foolish as the little silverette. 

Suga seemed so small compared to Oikawa and that bothered him greatly. Oikawa was larger in chest frame and height, he probably weighed more than the little prince next to him. That just caused a quick form of disgust to run through him, of course he had to marry someone so weak. As much of a pretty face as Suga looked, appearances aren't everything to Oikawa. He favored personality and strength. He wanted to know he was with someone stronger and could protect him while he could also do the same. He was about fairness and this just wasn’t it to him. 

It took a lot of self restraint for Oikawa not to just leave Suga and Daichi there alone to wander the castle in hopes of finding their quarters for the time that they reside within Seijoh before Suga was sharing a chamber with him and Daichi went back to Karasuno. Oikawa wanted to take some enjoyment in leaving them there and making them suffer. If he was being forced into a marriage he wanted to see some form of entertainment before he was stuck with the smaller of the two. 

Even then that thought quickly disappeared as he saw the little silverette open and close his mouth a few times. It annoyed him that he was going to be quiet and look like an idiot. Oikawa thought he was a prince, it was very improper to act like that around royalty. It was stupid, Oikawa didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be stuck with some prince that couldn’t speak his mind and hold up to the royal crown that sat atop his head.

“Can you just open your mouth and speak? It isn’t very polite to sit there and not say anything when you clearly mean to.” Oikawa’s voice was harsh, not his usual soft tone that he would use when in his free time and being alone. 

Suga flinched when he finally spoke up, stopping and looking at his back. Oikawa stopped when he realized Suga had stopped and looked him up and down. “Why do you look like you hate me? Stop being a damn prick and get your head out of your ass.” Was that the proper thing to say to a prince? Absolutely not. Did Suga care? Also no, he wasn’t scared of the consequences. 

Though Daichi was quick behind and ready to defend him, eyes flickering to Suga’s hands and stopping. That peace sign behind his back, a sign to back off and let him handle this on his own. He assumed it was because Suga could suffer the consequences of his actions, but if Daichi stepped in, it could lead to horrible and painful consequences. 

Oikawa blinked at the sudden outburst, scoffing quickly and rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched him. “I don’t want to marry you, of course I’m going to be dissatisfied with finally seeing you. I do not wish to see you and I in no way want to marry someone as weak as you. If it was up to me, I wouldn’t be marrying you. You’re weak and are lucky to be even having this deal.” 

Suga sucked in a breath and balled his fists up at his side for a short second before relaxing them and letting out the breath. “Don’t act like I want to marry you either, you’re being forced into this just as much as I am. I wouldn’t choose to marry someone as selfish and bratty like you. You’re a stuck up prince.” 

“You’re one to talk. You’re all words and no fight. You aren’t strong, you’re weak just like your silly little kingdom. You’re just desperate for some added strength. You have nothing on me, I’m stronger than you in every way. You’re just here, you aren’t special, you should be lucky to be getting married at all. Who would want you? You really are nothing, so shut your pretty little mouth and behave yourself.” Oikawa smirked softly as he saw the hopeless look cross the silverettes face, making his entertainment grow. 

“I am not useless, if anyone is, it’s you. I doubt you do anything for your kingdom, you sit around all day and do nothing. You probably don’t even know half of the things going on in your life outside of the walls, don’t you? You sit in here, stuck on your ass and you just… do nothing. You don’t do anything, do you? You know nothing of what’s going on outside and you’re saying I have nothing on you?” Suga snapped, eyes turning sad as he turned and looked down. 

Oikawa blinked as he listened to him, not enjoying the words he was saying and stepped forward. He moved forward and he grabbed the silverettes shirt and turned to press him up against the wall, eyes filled with mixes of anger and resentment. He brought his face close to the smallest, trying to warn Daichi with a mere side glance that he needed to stay backed off before this got even more out of hand. 

“I do not ever want to hear you bad mouthing me again, ever. I do more for my kingdom than yours and your word is simple and unnecessary. Why don’t you go back to doing what you do best and be that pretty little face everyone here thinks you are. You aren’t special and you opening your mouth just spits little lies. You are so wrong, Koushi. Never speak about me in such a foul tongue.” Oikawa’s tone was both low and threatening, he held no remorse about trying to be kind in the slightest. All of that was gone, he just wanted to get his point across to the shaky silverette. 

Suga had looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes blown wide and hands clutching on to Oikawa’s wrists to try and get him to let go. He didn’t know how one's voice could hold so much pain and resentment in a simple statement, but it left Suga shaking and just begging in his mind to be let go. The shocked state his mind had left him in made it difficult to come up with a response back. 

The tall brunette stepped back and let go of Suga, a disgusted look crossing his face. “Your rooms are the first two doors down the hall to the left and on the left side of the hall, don’t bother me again with your weak little lies.” It was a simple statement before Oikawa turned around and walked back the other way and to his own quarters. He didn’t want to be in the presence of Karasuno anymore. All they seemed to do was annoy him and leave him feeling disdainful. 

Suga glanced at Daichi with shaky hands, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Suga was shaken up from being grabbed so suddenly and pushed to the wall. Daichi could see his prince’s reactions and a steady worry grew deep down in his bones. The knight had never seen the silverette get like this over anything, or to have even seen him and his nervous habit rise so much to actually snap at another person crowned with royalty. 

Daichi had seen Suga snap once in his time serving Karasuno and being the one to guard the prince. It wasn’t even at another person either, Suga was just yelling at himself in the mirror and he stopped immediately when Daichi had entered the room. It was like a switch flipping on and off so quickly that Suga scared Daichi in that sense. He was so calm and reserved all the time that it was hard to imagine Suga with a side that could yell. He just assumed that he yelled and used his chaotic sense in his free time when he was alone and didn’t have to worry about being the prince. He was just alone and free to be who he wanted to be and not who everyone else expected him to be. 

The knight stepped towards his prince and held his hands carefully for a moment, trying to stop the undeniable shaking deep down in his pale hands. Daichi worried about Suga and that much was obvious. For as long as he could remember he was always close to Suga and the king to guard them and keep them safe and seeing Suga like this was a worrying sight to him.

“Come on now, we’re almost to your room and you can go relax yourself, Koushi.” They were on first name turns, they trusted each other enough with that when they were alone together like they were now. It was a nice feeling for the both of them to not worry about who was going to say what to them about it. Royal status didn’t matter to them at that moment. It was just them and the friendship they had created over years together.

“Please, let’s go. Dinner will be soon too,” Suga nodded slowly and turned to walk down the way Oikawa had rudely directed they go, wanting to yell some more, but preferably in the confinements of his own room by himself. 

Daichi nodded and they walked slowly. He could feel Suga slowly relaxing now that he wasn’t dealing with the high from the encounter. Suga was uptight, nervous, he was anxious to see how dinner was going to go. The young prince didn’t want this to start any unnecessary war with Seijoh all because of this. He would feel just awful if this turned badly all because he couldn’t keep his lips shut to his own fiance. 

The best the male could do was hope for the best as they stepped up towards the door of his room and he took a deep breath, “Thank you. If you need me or anything I will be in here.” His voice was soft and even again, shocking the knight once more that evening.

“Of course, the same goes for you if I’m needed at all. I’ll be right here,” he seemed almost unsure in his response as he let go of Suga and let him step into his room with a soft smile and then he was gone. 

There was silence as the door shut and Suga let out a soft sigh, not trying to hold back the tears that threatened to slide down his face. He knew he was alone, but that didn’t mean he wanted to cry. He wanted to seem strong for himself and to not be weak about something like this. It was just as Oikawa said, he really was weak and he knew it too. He knew he was weak and he wanted to work harder and to get stronger. He wanted to make actual progress and to not be held back. He knew Oikawa was right to some extent, not about all of it, but some. 

It would take him a minute to recover from so many points hitting him so hard and so quickly, but in a room as comfortable as the one he was in he really had no worries about calming down. He may not have been where he wanted to be, but at least he was somewhere alone that looked just as beautiful as the kingdom itself. 

Seijoh was known as two things; the blue kingdom and the kingdom of the sky. Every year on the winter solstice the skies around Seijoh would light up with bright constellations and would shine a blue overcast around the kingdom. Over time as more buildings were made, they began making additions to them so that the buildings sparkled under the rare blue light when the stars aligned and reflected it out. It caused the cities and the castle to shine and sparkle and it would fill everyone with so much joy each year it happened. 

From then on everything just seemed to fit in with a blue tone. Seijoh’s flag had quickly turned with a blue background and a brilliant white dove on it holding a rose to symbolize their freedom and beauty. The clothes of royalty were always made in teals, light blues, and many whites and golds. Everything traced back to the elegance and grace that Seijoh held and they truly lived up to that elegant name. They were the kingdom of beauty and passion and held their secrets inside their borders. 

Suga knew this all too well and to be marrying into this beautiful, and yet so secretive of a kingdom was nerve wracking. If the idea of running away were still an option he really wanted to consider it. He didn’t want to be there anymore. The comfy bed and the light from the windows, the clothes in his closet and the gorgeous bathtub and bathroom decorations just didn’t sit right with him. He was worried that something bad was going to happen to him, or that things were going to get worse after his little outburst with Oikawa. 

Though all he could do for now was lay down in the plush bed and hope for the best as he tried to sleep the worry away until dinner. His nerves would settle and things would surely end just fine. They had to end okay, things always worked themselves out and Suga had no doubt in his mind about being able to sweet talk his way out of a few things if anything was brought up about the little tour. Sweet talking was his natural gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay to read more as I update. So far I have 8 more chapters after this fully written and edited as I work on bringing this book to a close and making more. As far as I know, we might have 15 or more chapters and I am so excited! This is the longest book I've ever written and I'm super proud of it so far. 
> 
> Though I am curious, would you all want a royalty OiSuga playlist? I was thinking about making one, but I wanted a few opinions before I actually went along with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga takes a bath to relax and reflect on his predicament while Oikawa complains to Iwaizumi. During dinner Oikawa tells Suga he needs to speak with him and it leaves Suga feeling anxious. What else could Tooru Oikawa want from him?

Knock! Knock! Knock! It was the tiny knocks to the door that arose Suga from his restless peace. He couldn’t seem to lay still enough to actually find comfort and despite knowing he was sleeping by the small spot of drool on his pillow, he knew he wasn’t fully asleep. His mind was still conscious of all the things that had seemed to have gone wrong in the last several hours. 

He was tired, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He brushed some of his hair out of his face as he tried to process where the tapping was coming from. Even being restless and getting some sleep he was still tired and unsure of how to process things. “Yes..?” His voice came out deep, groggy. He was usually like this after just waking up, his voice letting off a more attractive sound rather than the soft feminine yet still rough voice he usually held when fully awake. 

“Dinner will be soon, your majesty. A servant will be in soon to help you get bathed and dressed and then will lead you to the dining room.” A voice spoke up that Suga recognized as a female, but he didn’t know who. It must have been someone from Seijoh though seeing as no females had come with them in their long traveling. 

“Alright, thank you so much.” Suga’s reply was basic, not the most fitting for a prince either, but he was tired and didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to try sleeping again or to go home even, going home sounded really nice. 

He was expecting another response from her, but there was only silence and he had assumed she left for the time being. He wasn’t ready to rise from his plush bedding yet, but moved to stand up regardless. If someone was coming to bathe and dress him then he wanted to get a head start and save as much embarrassment as possible. 

There were three doors in his room, one he assumed led to the bathroom and one to maybe a small closet or something among the sorts, and the third obviously to the hallway. He walked to one of the smaller doors and blinked, he was not expecting a closet that big. Who needed one that big? Perhaps he was just used to living in a small kingdom, but this was extremely new. He quickly shut the door and shook his head, walking back over to the only other door that could lead somewhere and let out a relieved sigh at seeing the bathroom. 

Opening the door and stepping inside cause a small shiver to run down his spine, the cold tile floors against his feet and the crisp air all circling around him. The white tiles and painted grey walls showed off the colors of the ivy running along the walls and the gorgeous grey marble countertops by the sink and surrounding the bathtub. It looked marvelous to Suga’s eyes and he could probably stare at it all day had it not been for stepping up to the bathtub to start running the hot water. Taking a hot bath sounded nice after three days and nights stuck in a carriage before dinner with his fiance's royal family. 

He quickly stripped himself of his sticky clothes and tested the water with a small hum. Sinking into the hot water felt like heaven against his skin, relaxing him almost instantly as his body adjusted to the water. It was hot and making the room steamy, but he didn’t care. He was relaxing and that was what he found to be important. He just wanted to relax before being faced with people again, dunking his head underneath the water quickly and soaking his hair. He stayed under for a few seconds before coming back up and taking a deep breath with a smile. 

“Ahh, this feels lovely~” Suga hummed softly and leaned his head back against the wall of the tub before sitting up quickly when he heard the door of the bathroom being opened. He was both naked and very exposed, worried about what was going to happen before seeing Daichi and relaxing quickly. “Don’t scare me like that! I was relaxing.”

Daichi laughed as he set the one weapon down that he had on him at all times at the counter before walking over and handing the silverette soap to wash his hair. “Yeah yeah. Your father said that it was probably smart that I came and made sure you bathed and then people could be in in just a few minutes to dress you. It being your first night and all he wanted to make sure you were comfortable.” 

A gentle smile crossed his face when he saw the silverette start to wash his hair and duck underneath the water once more to rinse all of the lavender smelling bubbles out. To Daichi it was nice to see Suga relaxed again even though he knew better than to think that. Suga was never entirely relaxed, he always had something running through his mind that the brunette never understood. He just let him do as he pleased, of course making sure that his dear childhood best friend stayed safe. He didn’t know what he would do if he knew that Suga had gotten hurt while in his care specifically. He really did care for him greatly and he wanted to see him safe and out of harm's way. He thought that Suga being in Seijoh would keep him much safer then being back at Karasuno where troops were low and it was dangerous. 

“Oh shut up, it’s not like I’m gonna die in the bathtub.” Suga came up from the water with a roll of his eyes as he swiped his hair back and off of his forehead. “Besides, I can dress and bathe myself. Do they think I’m a child?” He let out a small huff before gesturing for the male to turn around. 

Daichi turned around quickly and grabbed his towel, shutting his eyes as he gave it to the silverette. “I doubt they think you’re a child. I think you’re just used to doing all of these things by yourself. You’re going to be spoiled living here, you know, Koushi. Just try and tolerate it…” He sighed softly and let out a small laugh when he was smacked in the head by the towel. 

“Regardless of if I’m going to be spoiled or not here, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not helpless. I can do things by myself-” 

“But you don’t always need to. You can rely on others now, you aren’t alone.” Daichi rarely interrupted and Suga hated when he did because he knew the brunette was right. 

“I know, I know. It’s just an adjustment, it’s not like I can just run away from the marriage now. I wish I didn’t have to do this. I just want to run away from it all, but I can’t do that now, can I?” Suga let out a dry laugh as he stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around himself. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection, letting out a sigh as he grabbed a second towel and dried his hair off slowly. He wasn’t even expecting Daichi to respond, so lost in his thoughts, but hearing his voice startled him at first. 

“You can’t run away now, no. And even if you did before we left the consequences would be bad and Karasuno would probably die.. We wouldn’t be able to make it, but because of this we might have a chance. And it saves Yamaguchi you know,” Daichi gave a sad smile. He stared ahead with closed eyes, not daring to try giving the silverette a genuine smile to his face when he wasn’t wearing anything. 

Suga nodded slowly, looking down at the counter. “It saves everyone I care about and that’s the important thing, right..? And hopefully sometime through this I can save myself. I can save myself from the hell that I’m being put through right now.” He let out a dry laugh before walking to the door. “You can open up and go find a servant to dress me if they're so intent on doing that.” 

“Of course, Koushi. I will see you for dinner, I have my orders now that you’re out. Please try and keep yourself safe.” Daichi opened his eyes, downcast to the floor just in case as he walked over to the counter and grabbed his sword. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the main door, “Someone will be right in.” 

Suga nodded and sat down on the small little wooden chest at the foot of his bed and waited for him to leave before letting out a small sigh. He didn’t know what to do about his predicament. This was quite the unnerving situation and it only seemed to be worse because in this instance he was hated, though he supposed he couldn’t be too mad because he hated Oikawa just as much. 

Suga wondered what Oikawa was doing, how was he handling this currently? Was he just as mad? Was he sitting in a bath and trying to ignore the problem too? Or was he off doing something else that he couldn’t figure out? It was very likely, Suga knew so little of the brunette. He hated that he didn’t know much about him, he couldn’t even try and figure out a way to get along with him with that being the problem. It was the one thing holding Suga back from at least trying. 

Oikawa though wasn’t in the mood to try. He didn’t want to get to know Suga, he just wanted this marriage to be over with and to talk to him as little as possible after that. He wouldn’t stoop as low as to try and kill Suga unlike some of the others that he knew might have, but he was going to ignore his existence for however much he could. 

The brunette was going to swear on this too, those were his exact words to his best friend, Iwaizumi. He was going to refuse talking to the silverette unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn’t even care that the only response he got to that was being called stupid names and being told that he couldn’t just ignore his husband. 

“I don’t care! I don’t want to marry him, Iwa-chan. Have you seen him? He isn’t strong and he stutters over his words, ugh! I hardly know him, I don’t want to marry someone I just met. And not someone like him, he’s pretty, yes, but he isn’t smart. He knows so little and can’t even hold an argument.” Oikawa paced his room, looking at the tanned brunette sitting down at a small chair in his room who just looked so unamused with this entire conversation.

“You don’t have a choice here, you need to marry before it’s too late and you don’t get the throne. Regardless of you being the eldest or not, it would go to your brother.” Iwaizumi sighed and his head rolled back, he was bored of this repeated conversation happening over and over. “He can’t be that bad, you know. You just met him, you’re already pissy with him. Of course he would be nervous and scared, you keep yelling at him like he’s done everything wrong in the world.” 

Oikawa frowned and stopped his frantic pacing, running a hand through his hair and huffing softly. He supposed he was making a point, but that didn’t stop his ultimate frustration of the situation. “I don’t care… It still doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want to marry a man I just met-” 

“Then get to know him, stop bitching about it and actually do something.” Iwaizumi interrupted him quickly, glancing at him. He knew he had cornered Oikawa and he wasn’t getting out of it. “If you don’t want it to be awkward, at least make him your friend.” 

“I hate it when you're right.” 

“Good.” 

Time passed and Suga was dressed with much effort. He wasn’t used to being dressed in such fancy clothing, but now with a plain suit coat in light laced grey and a small corset underneath to define his waist. White pants and dully grey shoes covered his outfit. It was a pain when he looked in the mirror to be dressed in so much grey, but he didn’t look right in Karasuno’s usual colors and he wasn’t yet allowed to wear the colors of Seijoh. In his mind all grey like this clashed, it was too much of the same grey, he could easily find a much better grey outfit that was all different shades and would compliment his skin much better, but he wasn’t allowed to do that. Especially so close to dinner. 

“Come on, your majesty. They’ll all be waiting for you.” A young girl, maybe no older than 11 spoke softly. He had learned in the time that she was dressing him that her name was Akari, a beautiful name for a young girl like her. 

“Of course, they're all waiting for… me.” Suga sighed softly and walked after her, shutting the door behind him. He was nervous about how this was going to go, praying that the little outburst in the hallway wasn’t going to be brought up. He didn’t want everything to be ruined just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut around a stranger. 

It felt like the walk was taking forever, like hallways were extending out. Like hallways were getting longer and longer just to make sure he was late. That made him anxious, hands fumbling with his gloved hands. He just wanted this to be over and done with, squeaking quickly when a hand tapped his side. He looked down at Akari and watched as she gestured to the door. 

The prince took a deep breath and brought his hands down to his sides, straightening his back and raising his chin up like he was always instructed too. He was royalty and in front of others he needed to act like it. This wasn’t just some silly little family dinner, no this was dinner with his fiance and his family. Suga couldn’t risk screwing this up. 

Soon the doors opened, and Suga walked in slowly, gracefully so. Just as he was taught, he glanced over the table to figure out where he was sitting with hopefully a glance over to avoid embarrassment. His eyes trailed over before meeting Oikawa's, a small falter in his movements before watching him gesture to the chair next to him. He was grateful, picking up that elegant movement again and coming over to his chair by the brunette and the king with a soft smile then. 

Oikawa didn’t know why he did it, he didn’t know why he helped Suga find his seat. Maybe what Iwaizumi had said to him stuck in his mind, but he certainly was regretting it when all of the small talk around the table quieted down as Suga sat down. It was torturous, normally the room would be filled with lots of talking, but now that Suga had arrived everyone was expectantly looking to the two soon to be wedded. 

“Tooru,” Suga glanced at him with a soft smile, and yet his eyes filled with a look of worry. He was still anxious about being around him and even more so in a room full of people staring at them. 

“Koushi,” Oikawa gave a small nod, smiling gently before letting out a relieved sigh as the conversation around them picked up again. 

Both of their smiles dropped quickly once not being pestered with the silence of the room. Occasional questions would be asked to Suga and he would respond quickly before being ignored once more until another arose. Suga and Oikawa both shared glances at each other with a disgusted gaze, glaring at the other occasionally. They made sure no one would see them though, wanting to keep their little dislike for each other private minus the two brunettes that knew. 

It was long, the two would eat quietly as glances and glares were exchanged. It was a piece of time before Suga felt a breath on his ear and could very clearly hear Oikawa’s voice. It was the same voice he had heard a few hours ago when he was pulled close by his shirt and it caused a worried shiver to run down his spine. 

“Meet me outside your room at midnight,” he wasn’t asking. It was a silent command. If he wasn’t met then he would simply walk into his room and discuss what he wanted to and then he would leave. It was as simple as that. 

Suga tilted his head and Oikawa moved some so that the smaller male could whisper into his ear. “Alright, I’ll be there then..” His voice was soft, hesitant before he moved back to eat. 

“Good, don’t leave me waiting.” That was the last whispered response, after that the two were silent unless being spoken to and they didn’t speak to each other after that.

It was as the night wore on that Suga let out a small yawn and others around seemed to notice that it was getting late and that it would probably be best to rest then. “I think I might go and turn in for the night. Thank you for the dinner, it was lovely.” Suga did his best to be polite as he stood up, turning around to leave the room before hearing a voice that was following him. 

“Koushi, wait a moment, I’m coming with you.” Oikawa spoke softly as he walked next to him before holding out his elbow and leaving it there for the silverette to take hold of. 

Suga hesitantly took a hold of his arm before following him out of the room, ignoring the comments from behind them of how cute they were. He didn’t know what was going on, but he had a slightly bad feeling as he glanced at the brunette again. After rounding the corner of the hallway and knowing they were alone they quickly separated and moved some few feet away from each other while stopping. 

“We need to talk, Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I will hopefully have the royalty OiSuga playlist finished and ready to share tomorrow. Thank you so much for the patience and please do leave comment feed back! I love hearing from you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa have their little talk and establish a deal, but is it going to still be alright in the future? How is Suga going to try and better make Oikawa trust him to earn a friend rather than a husband?

Those words, those terrifying words. What did they have to talk about? Suga didn’t know and that’s what was currently bothering him even more. He had absolutely no clue what it was that was so important to talk about. That worried him, had he done something wrong during dinner? Did he automatically make things worse? He had no clue what it was that he had done and he was just trying to think about all of the possibilities and respond somehow. 

“About what?” Suga tried to keep his voice steady and yet Oikawa somehow still managed to see through it with no help at all.

“I don’t like you.” 

Suga blinked. “I thought we knew thi-” 

“But,” Oikawa cut him off quickly, raising his index finger and holding it to his own lips as a silent indicator that Suga needed to stop talking. “Because we’re getting married, I’ve decided to tolerate you. I don’t like you, but in order to get this over with and stay out of each other’s hair as much as possible, we talk as little as possible to each other and only do physical affection when most necessary. I do not want to get married to you, but for the sake of my kingdom and my father I will.” 

Suga looked at him and watched him for any hint of a joke, waiting for him to continue or something like that before nodding. “It’s not like I like you either. I’ll do anything to save Karasuno and if marrying you is the way to do it then I will, but I agree about staying out of each other’s way. We do what we can without each other and only do things as necessary.” 

Oikawa nodded quickly. This was as close to being friends as he was going to get. Was this what Iwaizumi had meant when he said to be friends with Suga? He had no clue, but he was getting somewhere. Obviously not where he was told to get, but he was getting somewhere. “Good, that was all. No need to worry about midnight either. That was all I wanted to clarify.” 

“Of course, I will be taking my leave then.” Suga nodded slowly, confused. What had changed Oikawa’s mind so suddenly? He didn’t know and he wasn’t ready to end up ruining it because he spoke up again. All he wanted to do was escape into his room and ignore the world for the rest of the night.

He turned around and walked back in the direction of his room, stopping when he heard quiet snickering. “Did I do something funny now?” Suga snapped lightly, irritated as he looked at the brunette. 

“Your rooms the other way, Mr. Refreshing.” 

Suga stopped, turning around quickly and walking past him down the hallway. “Right, thanks.” Of course he had to forget which way his own room was, that would be something he would do. He was embarrassed as he listened to the snickering and turned down the hallway and out of sight. 

“Idiot can’t even remember where his own room is.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and strolled the other way and back to his room. 

He was annoyed, just a little bit. He still had to marry someone as pathetic as Suga, but maybe now it would be more tolerable with the mutual understanding that they weren’t in love. They were just forced into this marriage and they would do what they had to do together and then be alone the rest. They would come together only when needed and then be away from each other and not bother one another, ever. 

It was the perfect deal to get through a forced marriage, and they could both still enjoy all of the things they loved with no worry of their peace being ruined. It was a simple plan and one most royal families went through when dealing with betrothals before it all became too much and the deal was either forgotten or they pretended to be in love for the sake of not being alone. Most people started to crave physical affection after a while. 

Suga was one of those people that would crave physical affection eventually, but he almost never acted on it out of fear and it being improper. He was soon used to the not being touched and grew very soft when he was touched. It was hard to want something so much and to be unable to get it. 

Though he made up for that with his reading, and studying. As well as the neverending want of blankets and pillows to curl up in late at night to sleep in because he just wanted to feel like he was being held. He wanted some form of care in his life that wasn’t just from family, it was why he so desperately craved for someone that actually loved him. This was going to be a torturous marriage and Suga knew that. 

The young silverette opened his door to his room and quickly shut it behind him. He stepped over to his bed and face planted first thing on to the soft mattress with a groan. He was both tired and irritated and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had other thoughts in mind for how he was going to spend his time as well. He wasn’t about to just forget the various things he was told. It was a brief room in passing, but that was all he needed to make him desperate to find it again. 

With that in mind, he sat up again slowly and walked to find more comfortable clothes to live in for the next few hours. Or more specifically pants, he didn’t think the shirt would be needed after a while. He was bound to end up taking it off regardless. He changed slowly, letting out another small yawn. He left his shoes behind, walking barefoot in the late night down the hallway. 

Suga knew where the door was, sort of. He knew what it looked like was probably the better statement, and he knew what side of the hallway the door would be on. It was a while of wandering around in the dark and trying to avoid the few guards that were posted around before he found the door. He was quick to step through the door to avoid getting caught and shutting it behind him with a small hum. 

He turned around and walked to the small illuminated candle and picked it up quickly, walking around the room and lighting each of the candles carefully to light up the room in the pretty light. Suga let out a relaxed breath as he finally set down the first candle and looked around the room. It was a plain room, but all that he needed was in there. Against one wall was a rack of various staffs and other practice weapons for trainees to work with. On another wall was stuffed sacks that made up dummies for more practice and Suga walked over to them to grab one and drag it to the center of the room

Suga stepped to the door again and pulled his shirt off, thin chest exposed to the chilly air as he leaned down and dug through the small chest by the door. Inside he found the bandages and wrapped his hands, making sure to cover his knuckles to avoid bruising them as much as possible. 

Standing back up slowly with a shaky breath, he walked over to the sack dummy and bit his lip. He wasn’t the best in combat ever, but who’s to say he can’t learn now? He didn’t want to just be viewed as weak and he was going to get stronger. 

One hit to the bag and he felt awkward, his stance was off. He bent his back forward slightly and spread his feet apart some more and then hit again, a second time, and then a third. Now he felt more comfortable in his stance and he continued to work on hitting the bag. He hit the bag again and again and let out quiet grunts, he knew his form wasn’t the best still, but it was late at night and he wasn’t going to wake anyone up just to teach him what to do. 

Suga wasn’t weak, he wasn’t the worst fighter out there and he wanted to prove that. Not just to himself, but to everyone throughout the years that had told him he was weak. To everyone that had told him he was just a pretty face, but also to himself. All those years he was told he was weak and he was starting to believe it too, but this was his chance to get stronger and to prove everyone wrong. 

Specifically Oikawa in this moment, Suga’s mind imagined his smug look and all he wanted to do was punch him in the face. He wasn’t weak and he wasn’t helpless. He was just as strong and smart as anyone else and he was really going to prove that. He may have looked like a dove appearance wise, but that didn’t mean he had to physically seem like one too. His appearances would only enhance his threat, no one would expect him to be as strong as he was. 

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Suga didn’t notice that someone had come in. Back then turned to the door from spinning in circles around the dummy and too lost in working on his punches to even pay attention to anything going on behind him. He didn’t listen as someone dug through the chest and grabbed their own set of bandages and wrapped them up their arms mid way and standing back up. Suga didn’t care to take notice as the taller male walked up behind him. 

Not even as a hand tapped his shoulder, Suga whirling around in a shocked panic and aiming a punch wherever he could land one. A loud yelp escaped his lips as he was quickly blocked, feet being knocked out from under him and he was pinned down to the ground quickly. His head hurt from the hit to the ground, well not ground. It was something much softer then the hard ground beneath him. 

When Suga looked up he could see an arm coming down, just underneath his head and most likely holding it up. His arm was wrapped up in the strangers hand from being blocked and the stranger had moved to straddle his waist and pin him down. Suga’s eyes trailed up the toned, shirtless figure and met those cold dark brown eyes with the reflection of the small silverette in them along with the flames of the candles all around them. 

“Karasuno: 0, Seijoh: 1~” Oikawa’s face had a bright smirk across his face as he looked down at the smaller male. “I told you that you were weak and this only proves my point. How pathetic.” He scoffed as he got the look of absolute despair catching in Suga’s expressive eyes. 

“I am not pathetic! You snuck up on me, how is that fair?” Suga gasped out finally in response, not wanting to be taunted anymore for something like this. He just wanted to fix his problem and now it seemed like it was only getting worse from here on out. 

Oikawa scoffed and leaned down next to his face, whispering down into his ear quickly with a small hum, “A real prince knows how to pay attention to his surroundings while fighting with no questions asked, you have a long way to go before you even peak the topic of being strong.” 

Suga let out a whimper as Oikawa let him go off the top of him, sitting up and wiping his cheeks slowly. He didn’t know when he had started crying, but he did and the tears were running thick down his cheeks as he looked down. He didn’t cry for anyone, he was scared half to death and tired and that left him emotionally vulnerable. Though Oikawa didn’t just him after that, Oikawa stepped back and leaned against the wall. He didn’t look at him or acknowledge that Suga was crying. 

Oikawa understood what it was like and he wasn’t going to judge. He remembered a time where he was frustrated and would break down crying, except for the fact that Iwaizumi was there and teased him about it. He knew when not to cross a boundary and he wasn’t going to cross it just for the sake of being right. He knew better than that and seeing that come back to bite him later was really going to hurt. He was in no way ready to push buttons further than he already had. 

It took Suga a few seconds to calm himself down and to stop the tears from sliding down his face, he didn’t want to cry and yet the thin drops trailed down milky white skin and fell down onto the floor below. He felt once more hopeless, he was trying to be seen as something more than weak and yet he was taken down so easily by Oikawa and then taunted lightly for it. If that couldn’t break someone’s spirit then he really didn’t know what could. He just didn’t want to be seen as weak anymore. 

Shakily, slowly Suga stood up again while wiping the tear-stained and reddened cheeks. He glanced at Oikawa before turning back to the sack dummy and moving into his stance and hitting it. He didn’t want to listen to him anymore and he was going to avoid something like that from happening again. He just made sure that he was paying attention to where Oikawa was now out of worry. 

Oikawa slowly stalked back over, slowly. He wandered around until he was facing Suga every now and then. He caught the determined look in the silverettes eyes and hummed slowly, he was watching him and he was careful then. He wanted to help him somehow, but he wanted to do it indirectly. He knew the feeling of not being strong enough and he was going to do what he could to help in some form. Some small form to offer the tiniest bit of help to him. 

“Your feet are too far apart, don’t slouch over so much. It’ll be way too easy to knock you over,” Oikawa walked around the dummy and tapped the back of Suga’s ankle with his foot to scoot it forward and closer to his leading foot. He let out a small hum as Suga shifted, adjusting his body weight while doing so. It was strange to see him so willing to shift on to the weight without so much as an argument, but he was assuming it was only for the sake of learning to not be weak and holding his own. 

“When you hit, use your arm. Don’t depend on the weight of your hand to move you forward, start with the push from your shoulder and you’ll be rewarded with the momentum and not having as much force applied to your knuckles.” Oikawa tapped his shoulder, standing behind him and watching Suga slowly test out the motion before going in for a full hit. “That’s better, it won’t take a toll out of your body either. You might get stronger this way.”

Oikawa wasn’t trying to be too nice, he had to leave that thought that Suga was weak and helpless. That he was only helping out of pure pity, not because he wanted to make his future husband into something worth of marrying. He didn’t want to just marry a pretty face and he hoped that was going to become more and more obvious. 

“You’re trying too hard, calm down and take a step back,” soft pants could be heard from the little silverette as Oikawa spoke and looked down at him. Suga was crouched over on his knees and gasping for air. 

“I- i can’t do it..” Suga gasped as he breathed in, desperately trying to suck air into his lungs. 

“You can do it, just not now. Calm down and go back to bed.. You look stupid down on your knees like this.” Oikawa scoffed and turned around, moving to grab his shirt and put it on, undoing the bandages around his arms and putting them in his pockets. He would use them again seeing as they weren’t entirely ruined. He wasn’t the one practicing ridiculously. “I mean it, too.” 

Suga rolled his eyes and wiped at his brow, still panting softly, but slowly was recovering from all of the blows. “I don’t have to listen to you-” 

“Fine, go and exhaust yourself, but don’t blame me in the morning when we’re forced to run through wedding planning,” his tone came out hard. He wasn’t going to sit there and argue, but he wasn’t going to be blamed for anything either.

“Whatever,” Suga looked down at the ground again, listening as the door opened and then closed. The only person that was in the room now gone and leaving him alone. He was now alone with his thoughts, but all that was on his mind was the blissful idea of sleeping and getting rest. Rest in an actual bed for the night and relaxing down from all of this gross training after a hot bath. 

It all sounded wonderful to Suga and he was desperately blowing out candles then, he just wanted this night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I know I posted a lot earlier today, but I had school today. 
> 
> Here's the OiSuga Royalty Vibes playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2SOAVmHOWbsImbSKeP7gNu?si=q1W_gInSRuWNc_gWkVTZDQ&utm_source=copy-link I am still working on updating it and adding more songs, but I think that's a fairly nice start. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa get fitted for their wedding attire and Suga begins to wonder how he can get closer to Oikawa and not be hated. Can Suga get Oikawa to open up and trust him more or are they stuck in this eternal pattern of hate?

It was just the way the story went, it was how the story always went. The lower class served the upper class and did so to avoid getting drafted into the many wars befalling their kingdom. Even through all of the yelling and at times swearing for the possibility of messing up their daily chores or upsetting someone of royal status, it was always better than the chance of ending up in the middle of the wars somehow. 

Such was the way of life though, and as long as they were careful about their tasks they would be fine. And yet it seemed that no matter who went to wake up and talk to Suga at any time, he was always sweet to them and held no threat to them. It was a nice break from the other royal members from Seijoh. The feeling of someone nice talking to them and treating them as equals and not like their less than. It made them feel human. 

Suga was always kind, even if it was a female dressing him in the morning. Well, like now. He didn’t mind so long as nothing happened. He was just a simple guy looking to live past the day of his wedding. He was always quiet, thoughts lost deep in his mind with a soft and delicate hum. The small female dressing him would hum along with him, whether she was on tune or not and that made him smile. He didn’t like the feeling of being alone and yet just having the presence around him was comforting enough. 

Walking down the hallways he felt alone though, he didn’t feel like he really had anyone there to comfort him through this. The hallways seemed to lead on and only cause him more a sense of fear than anything else. The walls felt like they were slowly going to close in on him and suffocate him. They were long and seemed to never end until he turned and would walk down another long and empty corridor and not see anyone. Perhaps he would have been better off if he passed by someone occasionally, but he almost never did. It was unsettling, at Karasuno he always ran in to someone. It was comforting to know he wasn’t alone and yet within the walls of Seijoh he felt even more separated from people then normal.

It just didn’t feel right to him, none of this did. Even in Suga’s mind he knew that this was all necessary for safety reasons, but that still didn’t make him love it any more. He just wanted this all to end and for it all to be a silly nightmare, but that quickly wasn’t the case. It all frustrated him, but he couldn’t just be thinking of himself. 

Suga’s mind kept wandering to Oikawa and how he felt about all of this. Obviously none of it was very positive, but did that mean it would be impossible to at least tolerate each other a little bit? Suga wasn’t sure, but he hoped at least something could be done to help their large dislike for each other. 

Those thoughts quickly left the young prince as he walked down the hall and slowly opened the door into the dining room. It was much more empty from last night and the grand dinner of their arrival. Now it was just a few of the royal advisor’s and Oikawa within the room. Suga wondered where everyone else was before wandering to a seat across from Oikawa, worried about sitting near him after the night before and he didn’t see the problem in it either when no one important was there. 

“Koushi? What are you doing? You know your spot at the table is next to me, no need to be so scared about it.” Oikawa didn’t even look up from his plate and book. He just knew that Suga was there, now sheepishly making his way around the table to take his spot next to the brunette. 

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to sit next to you for every meal,” Suga’s voice was sarcastic, coming out in a small whisper before moving to grab food and to eat. He wanted to fill up his stomach properly after all of the training otherwise he would be left hungry until most likely dinner. He didn’t think the wedding planning would allow them any type of break for lunch. That and he had to whisper for fear of the other within the room hearing and reporting it back to either of their fathers. 

Even as the small silverette sat down, Oikawa still never once looked up from his book. It was like he didn’t care and in some form he really didn’t. Suga was just there and now Oikawa had to deal with his presence, as repulsive as that was. “As my fiance, we really should be spending much more time together says my father and everyone around so happens to agree..” his voice trailed off slowly as he thought about it, not understanding as to why they had to know each other before getting married. “Just suck it up and stay out of my way.” 

“Yeah yeah, I already knew that much,” Suga grumbled softly and focused on eating. He hoped this would all be over soon and he wouldn’t have to deal with the snobby prince until the following day. 

It was silent throughout the course of breakfast. The only sound being the of the high pitched clinks of forks hitting glass plates and the occasional turning of pages from Oikawa’s book. It was irritating Suga with how quiet things were. He was used to the usual loud mouths at the table back at Karasuno. Hinata was not a quiet person and it only made things worse when Kageyama and him decided to compete over who could eat more. Suga missed those days and was a little saddened when the realization came that he wouldn’t be getting anymore of those. 

“Your majesties, the caterers are here to discuss with you the venue for the wedding.” A short man walked in with a pocket watch in his hand, standing in the doorway and looking at the two young princes expectantly. It was the two of them blinking before he coughed into his hand, trying to get them to start moving and follow him. 

While the two opposing princes may have been different in many ways, they sure could share a brain cell. It was all in the same rush that the two were scooting their chairs back and walking to the door. Oikawa held his book in hand and Suga had a small piece of toast hanging from his lips while standing and readjusting his clothes. Oikawa gently nudged the silverettes side, the servant coughing again quietly. Both were silent reminders that Suga’s current manners were not very royal like and his apologies quickly floated out after moving the piece of toast. 

“Silly, Koushi, forgetting your manners.” Oikawa laughed quietly, yet his voice seemed forced and not at all genuinely apologetic. 

It made Suga want to shiver before he gave a small smile and nodded, “Apologies, I believe we’re ready to go though.” He was irked by not only being scolded quietly by a servant, but also by his soon to be husband. He wasn’t used to all of the formalities of needing to present properly when not around the basic public of commoners, but he was starting to think he wasn’t going to get away with any silly acts now. He had to act like royalty no matter where he was. 

No words were spoken after that, walking down the hallway and to the kitchen where various plates were laid out elegantly for the princes to go through and decide what would be at their wedding. It was a difficult time for them to stand there and agree on things, many elbows being shoved into rib cages when people weren’t looking at them. Small glares were sent between each other when brown eyes met. 

Their eyes were both a gorgeous brown color, but flitted with different colors and it mesmerized the other in a taunting way. Neither wanted to admit they were enchanted, the glares silent pleas just to sit there and stare at the other. Even though there was a certain feeling between them that was almost hard to describe. To anyone else looking at them it could have seemed that they were staring into each other’s eyes, but to them it felt like a glare. They hoped it felt like a glare at least, but it was a cover up for the blatant curiosity they held about each other. They wanted to know who they were marrying at the very least, but as of this moment neither knew much about the other. All they could see was the look of same curiosity from the other once getting through all of the taunting, rude remarks, and flat out bullying. 

The looks easily weren’t unnoticed by others around the castle, servants and cooks both, and word made it back to both of the kings. It seemed that things were moving along splendidly and they could finally come to an agreement on the day of the wedding. They would wed the two young princes on the earlier of the two dates they had spent much time debating upon. On February 28th, the eldest prince of Seijoh would marry the eldest prince from Karasuno and bring the kingdoms both to peace. They would become trade partners and would live in peace after that, no wars for fear of Karasuno’s prince getting hurt. 

Everything was being planned accordingly, dates being made to be told to the two princes at a later time when they were done with choosing the food. Neither had expected for the fiance to have an excellent food pallet, but when it came to agreeing on things they enjoyed a lot of the same things. Suga could even pipe up with ideas for presentation of each dish and Oikawa would give an honest opinion that, to Suga, shockingly wasn’t rude. They agreed on a more fruity array of foods, all elegantly presented to the prince’s liking and then it was done. 

Food was decided, dessert would be decided another day. Now they were off to get fitted for their suits. The earlier the process started the earlier they would be done for the wedding. Now this was a private happening in which the fiance couldn’t see the outfit, but it was custom in Seijoh to escort their lover to the quarters if their from another land, and in this case Oikawa would be walking with Suga to and from the fitting room and then returning after himself for his fitting. It was such a hassle, but customs are customs and he’s going to follow each and every one of them. 

“Do you really eat that much milk bread in a day? That can’t be healthy you know, but you do you.” Suga shrugged and stuck his tongue out as they left the dining hall and quickly yelped at the sharp jab to his chest. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot where the pointed elbow stabbed his chest and glared at the brunette. 

Oikawa glanced at him with a frown, he didn’t judge the silverette for his love of spicy foods, he didn’t want to be judged for his own taste of food. “Shut your mouth before we get caught throwing hands. I will eat whatever I want thank you very much, if you dislike that the door is right there. You can deal with the consequences after that.” His voice was serious, offended about the talk being turned to his favorite food to snack on. 

“Okay okay, I am closing my mouth.” Suga mocked and zipped his lips up, pretending to lock it and throw the keys away. He walked with a huff, feeling his pride slip away the longer he had to stand near the brunette. It was painful to know that his sense of freedom was being slipped away with so many royal responsibilities being piled onto his shoulders. “What’s next on the list for us to do?” 

“You’re getting fitted for your wedding suit, and then you’re free until dinner.” Oikawa sighed softly, annoyed that he even had to go through and explain this. He thought it was obvious that more planning needed to be done and obviously they were doing something around that. He didn’t want to answer continuous questions, it annoyed him for some unknown reason. It was a pet peeve of his if anything else, he couldn’t blame the silverette for not knowing about it either, but he really didn’t want to deal with them.

“Oh.. well alright then.” Suga was hoping the day was over, wanting things to end so that he could hide in his room, but that didn’t seem like it was going to be possible this time around. “Are you going to be there?” He knew of the Seijoh customs relating to the suits, but with him not being as aware of them as he should have been he asked. 

“No, stop asking questions.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Suga mocked quietly with a small grumble underneath his breath.

The rest of the walk was silent and no words were spoken as Suga was left in the doorway of the dressing room. Even watching as Oikawa walked away he felt like relaxing, though it quickly returned when the door shut and he was in a room full of strange girls. They quickly led him over to a short platform for him to stand on while they began to get measurements with no word from him.

Suga hadn’t even spoken a word before all of the girls were giggling quietly underneath their breath and smiling at him occasionally. He was growing more and more confused about it, speaking up quietly after a moment, “Is something funny?” His voice was hesitant, watching as the giggling ceased and they all shook their heads.

“No, sir, we were just talking..” 

“It was about you marrying the prince. We’ve never seen him so calm about a suitor, he must have given up trying to fight it.” 

That right there caught Suga off guard, arms dropping before a girl behind him bumped it back up. “I’m sorry, did you say he must have given up? Can you elaborate on that for me?” He was more confused than ever now, wondering what it meant to be in a fight over something. Or even what it was. 

“You really must look at Oikawa and be understanding, dear.” Another woman walked in, she looked older than the ones taking his measurements and she had fabric in her arms. She looked kind, almost motherly, and Suga had a feeling she was like a mother to the servants now hushing their giggles and stepping back. “The prince doesn’t want to marry, he wanted to rule by himself, but the law that Seijoh holds says one must be married to assume the throne.

“He worked hard to prove that he didn’t need anyone by his side to rule, but his father said no and told him he had to marry into another royal family. Every suitor that has ever been put before him was always strong and conceded, they would have never let him get a word in. Finally his father decided that you would be the one he married and you two can work it out from there. He’s been frustrated with being forced into a marriage he doesn’t want. It isn’t for love and it’s only to become crowned. That’s what he always says at least,” the woman sighed softly and moved all the while working to start a base for the suit lining. She worked steadily and almost laughed at how she seemed to have all of Karasuno's prince’s attention. 

Suga was listening intently and nodded slowly, thinking then. “He suddenly seems a lot more understandable than he used to be. I mean, I don’t want to marry him either- I always wanted to marry for love and suddenly that was stripped away from me and I wasn’t able to have that anymore.” He laughed softly when the female giggled and worked on layering out patterns across his body to mark and sew slowly. 

She was patient with him, always waiting for him to respond in full before speaking up again and continuing to talk. They made light of the conversation and Suga felt like he knew more and more about Oikawa and slowly relaxed into the idea of marrying him. Maybe if they talked about why they both didn’t want this something could be resolved. It was like that, peaceful talking with one of the younger girls chiming in eventually making him laugh and then the whole room would erupt into soft giggling. 

“You should go see him before his fitting, I’m sure he’ll come to get you, but you can always go and find him.” 

“Where would you even find Oikawa? I don’t know where a lot of places are yet,” Suga smiled sheepishly and looked down with a small sigh.

“The library, silly. He’s almost always in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooddddddd morning! Im so excited to keep giving updates, but as this week comes to an end I might need to switch to every other day updates. I might have sprained my wrist so writing as much as I do for every chapter hurts, but I am going to try my best!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Oikawa get fitted for their suits and get ready for more wedding plans. Suga talks to the maids about how to fix things between him and Tooru.

The library? Who would have thought that the stuck up prince of Seijoh could spend his time reading in the library. Oikawa was usually alone, studying to take over as king and lead his kingdom in a prosperous life. He was curious, he read all of the time. He analyzed and he studied, he worked hard and knew right from wrong. His curiosity could get the better of him at times and he could get out of hand and forget about basic things he needs. His curiosities lied with the stars, he wanted to know more about them. The stars were such an important part of his kingdom and he wanted to learn about them. When he took over, he wanted to be able to teach the children more about the stars and why they're important. 

Oikawa wanted the next generation of children to pass on the story of the stars and then onto their children, following down generations and generations. He was a kid person, he wanted to tell stories and he didn’t want to marry some idiot that didn’t respect that. He wouldn’t marry someone that didn’t want to respect his wishes to rule his own kingdom. Seijoh was his birthright and he wasn’t going to lose those rights just because he married someone bigger and strong than him. 

He wanted to marry for love, and if not for love then to someone that would be eating out of his hands and obeying his commands. Oikawa thought that Suga was the perfect person to make sure that happened, after seeing him he knew he would be an easy push over. While it may take some time to get used to it, at least he would be ruling over his own kingdom and Suga couldn’t just go and tell him no, he had to obey as the smaller and weaker kingdom. It was all what he was willing to do, giving away his right to marry someone he loved just so that he could have the power he needed to his kingdom. It was going to have to work for him, some dreams being achieved called for sacrifices of some wants. 

At the very least, the brunette could use his love of books to escape from the reality that he didn’t have everything in the world that he wanted. He could spend his time reading stories over and over again of fantasies, romances, books of the stars, and so many more. He could hide with his stories when he wasn’t busy, just as he was doing now, and live in the calm and the quiet. 

That is until he finishes all of his stories and has to wait for new ones that come and peak his interest, or he has to go back and reread all of his books again. He didn’t mind rereading them a hundred times over, but Oikawa had a love for learning and memorizing more books and didn’t like being unable to do that. Always on the hunt for new books, he was always in the library when he got the free time. 

The prince’s favorite spot to sit down and read was the window seat overlooking the garden, light beaming through the window onto tanned features and illuminating them. At this point he was leaning against the window, tired of reading the same story over again. There was a stack of books at his feet, all of different kinds and none had caught his interest enough to reread. 

Suga found the prince like this, one of the maidens leading him to the library before leaving to finish setting up for Oikawa to come and start his own suit. It may have been against regular traditions to let Suga leave without his fiance to take him back to his room, but with the way things were between them the maidens had thought it best to lead him to Oikawa’s comfort room and tell him where he was sitting and see if that could repair their relationship, or lack thereof.

Even despite the silverettes inner desire to run away from the scene and hide in his own room, he stepped into the library with a deep sigh and shook his head. He walked around the corner, eyes glancing over bookshelves and trying to find sight of his fiance. It was when his bright amber eyes laid sight of the male on the window seat, sun shining over his features that Suga thought he couldn’t possibly be that bad. 

Suga watched him and glanced at the pile of books, wondering silently why he wasn’t reading. Everyone had said that he was always reading, now wondering what had happened to make him keep his eyes off the pages. He walked slowly to a shelf and for the moment his eyes scanned over the worn covers of all the books on the shelf he stood at. While he may have looked for one for himself to read and just sit across from Oikawa, he found a book that looked like it hadn’t been read often. Curiosity peaked his interest considering that everyone told him Oikawa would read anything he could get his hands on. 

The young prince slowly took the book off the shelf and inspected the cover, smiling gently as he read over the title. ‘The Stars of Seijoh’ was a story he could recall reading as a child. It spoke of unbelievable star patterns among the skies at different times and the legends they followed after taking form in the sky. He grew up wanting to see the stars so bad and he supposed now was the time he would be able too. He would be able to see all of them, every night. The beauty of the sky he would be allowed to see. 

Suga walked over to the little window seat and set the book on top of the stack, not catching Oikawa’s gaze. The brunette had jumped slightly at seeing Suga so suddenly, but relaxed and cast his gaze back out the window. It was silent for a few minutes, gaze just casting out along the garden and to the large oak tree just further past. The silence was peaceful until Suga turned to leave, disrupted by the words of Oikawa. 

“Why did you grab a book if you aren’t even going to read it?” Oikawa hated when people pulled books off of shelves and didn’t touch them, or try to put them away. It just left more work for him to deal with and he didn’t want to deal with it as the maids wouldn’t know where to put the books away either. 

Suga glanced back at him before his eyes looked at the book with a fond smile. “It was a book I always read as a child, it always captured my interest and eventually my brothers, too. It looked like you hadn’t read it before so I brought it over seeing as you weren’t reading anything else and just staring at the garden.” He had a soft smile grace his features as he thought about the days he spent with Yamaguchi just reading about Seijoh. “If you aren’t interested I can put it away, the girls are ready for you to get fitted.” 

Oikawa frowned slowly before standing up, shaking his head. “Leave it, I’ll walk you back to your room and then go.” He didn’t know why he was considering even reading the book. He had read so many books similar to it, why bother with that one? Maybe because he could see what pointless facts Suga may believe, or to make fun of him for reading such a thing later. He didn’t know, but he was going to find out at some point. 

“Oh wow, such a gentleman,” Suga rolled his eyes and yet still walked alongside Oikawa back to his room. 

It was a silent trip, a silent walk, and it was not awkward either. They stayed silent and it was peaceful. Suga walked with his head held high and a proud look on his face while Oikawa looked straight on ahead, lost in thought. Two different states they were in and yet the few people they passed by had to stop and look at them. The two prince’s internally hated the other’s guts, or well they thought they did. It was a work in progress to figure it out for them seeing as they had more in common than either wanted to believe. But those watching them walk down the hallway thought otherwise of their hatred, they gave off a powerful and intelligent look. Almost as if getting on their bad side would be the worst thing that could possibly happen, and some supposed that it was true. Suga and Oikawa standing next to each other radiated beauty and wisdom that others would wish to have. It was powerful, dangerously so. 

Not that either would notice, as far as they were concerned they still disliked the other and nothing else mattered outside of that. They walked in silence and didn’t speak to each other. Suga didn’t want to get pinned against the wall again and Oikawa didn’t feel like handling sassy remarks that he had to make comebacks for. It wasn’t in his best motives and neither had the energy to try fighting the inevitable marriage anymore. They had to put up with each other until death did them both part and they weren’t going to cheat and kill the other. Despite it being a grand idea (and both had thought about it on multiple occasions), it still wouldn’t help anything. They had to put up with each other and manage life as best as they could. 

Silence was the best way to deal with it. Silence would be the answer to their problems, so long as they stayed out of each other’s hair. Neither spoke even as Suga stepped into his room and shut the door, not to be seen until he was needed again, and then Oikawa left without a word to get fitted for his own wedding suit. Even walking down the hall, silence. Complete and utter silence as Suga fell onto his bed and chose to fall asleep while Oikawa walked down the hall, his heels not even clicking against the hard ground. 

Oikawa disliked being told what to do, he didn’t like this ritual of sitting and doing his suit. He could do it on any other day, but now when he was waiting for a chance to read the stupid book Suga had left behind he couldn’t. It was irritating him just a bit, and yet he still walked into the room with an air of grace and walked to the small step where he would stand for hours upon end with nothing to do. He was used to this, used to the never ending cycle of having things to do and people to see and others to please. 

He had dealt with it since he was a young child, always busy and with never ending lessons to learn. It was only the start and after he married it would only become worse as he worried about being crowned king at his coronation following soon after with Suga as his Queen. Oh if only he didn’t have to keep that stupid boy by his side, but no. He had to stay by his side until they parted and he hated it. He had to live and share a bed with someone he hated and in his raging thoughts he could only find the negative. 

“Your highness … your highness ..! Sir, you were spacing out again. We’re almost done with the base lay and you can relax. You can return to your quarters as well. We have your size already from previous fittings, so you have nothing to worry about until we need you again for final pinnings.” The same eldest maid of the seamstresses spoke up and snapped Oikawa out of the irritated state he was in, watching as he released an irritated breath. 

“Yes.. Thank you.” Oikawa relaxed his arms down by his side and hummed softly and stepped off the raised stand. “When Koushi’s is finished do tell me, so we can carry on with regular traditions. I wasn’t pleased with finding him wandering into the library when I was supposed to come and get him.” 

“Yes, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not having a chapter posted yesterday!   
> It took me awhile to get it written because of my hand, its sore from writing so much everyday so I was taking the day to give it a breather. But now I can hopefully get back to daily updates. 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading <3


End file.
